


Guts on the Floor

by analog_romeo



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Gore, One Shot, Vent Piece, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analog_romeo/pseuds/analog_romeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>disgusting vent writing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guts on the Floor

Dipper watched in horror as he saw what Bill was doing. 

"It feels better like this, it gives you room to breathe." He continued, unfazed, to dig the blade into Dipper's skin. 

This wasn't his body anymore. 

Bill wouldn't leave. 

"Bill... but, when I get my body back..."

"You really think I'm giving up such a beautiful vessel? You mortals wouldn't know a good thing if it stabbed you."

And with that, Bill pierced the knife into Dipper's abdomen and laughed.

Dipper shrieked with terror. "No! No! You can't do that!"

Bill just continued to laugh as he dragged the blade up toward Dipper's chest, blood seeping out of the gash. 

"How-" Dipper deadpanned, color draining from his face. "How deep did you cut?"

"I'll show you!" Bill sang, digging his fingers into the wound and yanking it open. 

If Dipper had a body, he would faint. 

Bill felt around curiously inside the gaping wound, eventually pulling out a long string of intestines. He gripped them tightly with Dipper's hands, coating them in slimy remains. 

"Pretty, pretty," Bill awed. "So pretty."

This was it, Dipper was going to watch himself die from the mindscape, at Bill's hands. And he could do nothing about it. 

"Why are you doing this?"

"I wish I knew, Pine Tree. I wish I knew," he said, almost distantly. 

Bill returned his hands into the gutspill and explored what else lurked inside. Looking down into the ripped flesh, he gaped as he saw a stomach. 

He grabbed the bread knife again, and this time was slow and precise as he split himself open. The organ spewed acids and other fluids, making Dipper shriek and Bill cackle. 

"Bill, I'm serious!" he sobbed. "Why are you doing this?!"

"Everything I love, I destroy," he echoed. "And look at how pretty you are, kid!"

Dipper couldn't process anything he heard. The only thing coherent was that Bill had control of his body and was dismembering it right in front of him, and he could do absolutely nothing. 

And Bill couldn't stop laughing. He laughed until he lost it, and suddenly he was sobbing. 

"Why do I destroy everything I love, Pine Tree? Why did I do this to you?"

Dipper sobbed loudly in the back of his throat. This was it. This is how it's going to end. 

Bill kept sobbing, and then choked, coughing up blood. Dipper turned and forced himself to look away, until he heard Bill shrieking. 

When he turned around, he saw his possessed body grinning and bleeding out. Bill was holding a throbbing, mangled heart in Dipper's blood-soaked hands. 

"It feels so good, Pine Tree!" Suddenly he was laughing again. "Pain feels so good!"

Dipper's skin was pulled all the way back, revealing his ribs. Bill poked at his lungs. "Look, they're still moving!"

And his laughing stilled. Bill was transfixed by the organs, slowly rising and falling.

"What a mess I've made," he muttered, tightening the grip on the still-beating heart in his hand. "I'm sorry, Dipper," he moaned, gore gushing from the spaces between his fingers.

The shredded muscle stopped pulsing, and the mindscape faded around him.


End file.
